The Ex
by ReadAtYourOwnRisk13
Summary: Nami and Sanji are invited to stay at her childhood home for a short break from their working lives. Out of the blue, Nami's ex-boyfriend, Trafalgar Law, moves back in town, released from prison. She fears that her dark, spine-chilling history will repeat itself once more if Law returns to his true self, the one that she knows all too well.


A slow exhale came out. Nami stared at her reflection on the mirror as she rinsed her soap washed hands in the bathroom sink, already exhausted from a rough and stressful day she had. She couldn't wait to hit the hay when bedtime comes as she yawned. Night classes weren't her cup of tea, but it'll have to do if she wanted to make more money for her and her family.

 _I need a break._ She turned off the sink water and reached for a hand towel that hung on a hook beside the mirror. Then she clicked the mirror to open and searched for her pills. Her stress level went up too high, so to fix her issue, she had to sleep it off. Her pharmacist informed that she had to consume two pills a night like the instructions say. That's plenty to knock out dead.

Grabbing the orange tube, she twisted the cap, shook out two pills, and threw them in mouth. They carried that distasteful flavor that would make a little kid spit them right out. Nami made a disgusted look at the awful taste. She won't think she'll ever get over it next time.

Quickly grabbing the plastic cup meant for mouth rinsing, she held it under the faucet until the tap water reached halfway and downed the pills in a large gulp. Another exhale came out her mouth.

"Ugh." Grimacing, she twisted the cap back on and placed the orange tube back in the cabinet, glad that she got it out of the way for tonight. Her hand reached for the mirror door before she waited for a moment. Silence crept up in the bathroom as she stood still. No noise erupted until she pushed the mirror cabinet to a close with a light click. She finger-brushed her long hair before stepping out to check on her baby.

She carefully turned the knob and pushed the door ajar for a small peek inside the nursery. The room was dark, so Nami entered for a better look, but slowly as she pushed the door farther back. Yellow wallpaper and ribbons decorated the walls. Stuffed animals and plush toys lied on the floor next to a treasure chest full of more toys that were gifts from friends and loved ones. A rocking chair in a corner with a children's story sitting on the seat and a tall dresser standing up against one wall that were also gifts from Nami's baby shower. Almost everyone gave her gifts for her and the baby.

Leaning over the crib with both hands on the cage wall, she watched her one-year old daughter snooze. Pleased to see her at peace, a grin appeared on Nami's face. "Good night sweetheart." She pecked her daughter on the forehead and pulled the soft green blanket over her short body. For one last touch of the night, she rubbed her daughter's soft head. The melody toy was not needed since her baby was already asleep. She decided to leave her be as she closed the door softly.

Yawning while striding to the master bedroom, she sat on her side of the bed and picked her legs up. Her husband, Sanji, lightly snored as he slept. She paused to look at him.

His short blonde hair laid messily on the left side of his face, which was where he liked to part it as his hair style. His skin had no wrinkles or blemishes due to being smoke free for a few years. Nami was happy that he gave up smoking for her and their daughter. His goatee reminded her of the time she refused to allow him to grow out his beard. She hated the feeling of hair on her face when they kiss, so Sanji decided a goatee was the best feature.

Watching Sanji sleep made Nami feel at ease. Plus, she remembered that he had to wake up even earlier in the morning. He had an important session to attend to at the police station. She can't quite remember what it was for, but if it's early, then damn well it's important. Poor thing, she thought. Must be exhausting saving lives and fighting crimes in the streets.

She smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"You're so cute when you sleep," she whispered to him, low enough to not wake him up from his slumber. Sanji inhaled sharply before he groaned. Then his chest moved up and down at a normal pace. She chuckled at that.

Turning on the bed, her back facing Sanji, she snuggled onto her pillow and pulled the thick comforter up to her stomach. Finally, in bed, she released a long, relaxed sigh and closed her eyes. Tomorrow is a new day. But tonight wasn't over yet.

A crackle of thunder shook Nami awake, bolting her right up from her bedside. She looked out her window and saw lightning and heavy rainfall. The sudden weather change puzzled her as she furrowed her eyebrows. Glancing to the side, she found Sanji still asleep. The thunder and lightning didn't seem to have woken him up. He must have heard louder things since he's a cop and all.

Pushing the comforter off her legs, Nami stepped down on the floor and went to check on her daughter again if the storm woke her up too. Nami grabbed hold of the knob to her daughter's nursery room and turned it open. As she moved inside, expecting a cry or a whimper, she fixed her hair by pushing a strand behind her ear. But then she froze in the room. She scanned the crib more than once, massive confusion across her face, before she darted forward in a heap. She gasped as she ran her hand on the small mattress and yanked the blanket off. The crib was empty.

Nami dropped the blanket on the floor, her feet taking a few steps backs as her hands shook and lips trembled. "Oh my god…" She trailed off in a state of bewilderment and shock until she realized that her baby disappeared.

"Sanji!" She bellowed and sprinted back to her bedroom. "Sanji! The baby! The baby's gone! I can't find her!"

She halted next to his side of the bed and shook him forcefully, begging him to get out of his slumber before they waste any more time doing nothing.

"Sanji wake up!" After several hard shakes, he was still lying down without moving an inch. "Sanji! Sanji! Kimi is-" Nami screamed as she jolted away. His neck hung to the side like a loose limb, revealing a long gash on his throat. Dark blook leaked out of the wound, trailing down his neck and staining the top of his shirt and pillow.

Nami had her hands clamped on her gaping mouth. Hot tears streamed down her face as she whimpered silently. She tore her eyes away and sobbed on the spot, bending down and facing the floor. She tried to look up once, but she squeezed her eyes shut, unable to look at her husband.

"No… No..!" Nami moaned to herself. Her jaws clenched to bite down on her cries as more tears spilled from her mourning eyes. Shakily, she stepped towards him, stumbling on her wobbly feet, and placed both hands on his pale face. His lips were parted, and his eyes stayed closed like he was still asleep, unaware of his own death.

She held Sanji by his face, his jaw-length hair brushing on her hands as she looked at him. Her thumb rubbed his cheekbone tenderly before her fingers sunk in. Tears splashed on his face, one by one, and slid down like fallen raindrops. Nami sniffled before she let out a painful wail, pressing her forehead against Sanji's.

"S-S-Sanji… no..." She cried in agony, her shoulder bumping up and down as she tried to hold back any more tears from falling. She planted long kisses on his lips, cheeks and quick pecks on his left eye. Then she gazed at him softly, wiping away her tears, but her eyes kept welling up. Peering down, she grabbed Sanji's right hand and locked their fingers together. She loved holding his hand because his touch was so warm, comforting, and pure. Never did she want to let him go, but at that moment, he had already slipped through her fingers.

Her heart was ripped out and crushed, like there was no mercy to let it beat once more. Her beautiful daughter and her beloved husband were out of her reach. She can't feel their warmth anymore, the only thing she could long for more than anything.

Nami eyebrows furrowed when she felt something wet and warm on their locked hands. She slightly turned them over and almost choked at the sight of smeared fresh blood, his blood on her hands. She buried into Sanji's chest and whimpered again, shedding more tears. His body was cold, and he was beginning to turn white. Nami thought she could warm him up by embracing his body, but what would be the point? She was hugging her husband who can't hug her back, ever.

"Who did this to you..? Who killed you..?" She whispered, tightening her free arm around his waist and squeezing his hand. Her lips pressed together as they quivered. She tried refusing to cry again, but her emotions were too strong to hold back. "Who took our daughter?"

Suddenly, she heard a footstep behind her. Nami gasped as she snapped her head up. Then another footstep came, and another, and another. Her breath was caught in her throat. She dared not to look back and ask, "who's there?" Terrified to move, all she could do was listen.

The door was completely wide open, and behind it was nothing but darkness. The footsteps crawled in closer, heavier, and louder as they entered the room. An intense chill ran down Nami's spine like a ghost exhaled on her skin. This presence… why did it feel so familiar?

The footsteps stopped. Nami felt it. She knew who was standing behind her.

She gulped a huge chunk of saliva and stood up, never leaving her sight off of Sanji.

The large figure behind her was still. His hand was holding onto the hunting knife he slit Sanji's throat with, the blade stained with fresh iron blood. If the room was extremely quiet, a drop of the red substance would echo off the walls.

Nami was afraid, very afraid, that if she were to make one sound or move a muscle, it would be the last thing she did.

The man behind her said nothing. His eyes were busy gazing at the woman. The dead silence drove her fear sky high and made more tears fall on her cheeks. Letting out a long sigh, he grinned. "Hello, Nami. Been awhile, hasn't it?"

Nami froze after hearing his voice. She remembered him. But how was he there? How did he even know where she lived?

"Did you miss me?" He asked before he tipped down to her level, next to her ear. "I hope you did as much as I missed you."

"..!" Nami widened her eyes. Sweat dripped from her forehead and down her nose. She desperately wanted to run and hide, but her body wouldn't move.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and dug into the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent he's been lusting for. Contentedly, he rubbed his head against hers, sighing in satisfaction. "It's been so long since I've felt your warmth. You don't have the slightest idea of how much I've been wanting to embrace you all this time."

"You…" Nami stuttered, frightened to speak up. The man opened one eye. "You killed him…"

He glanced over to the so-called "husband" lying dead on the bed and narrowed his eyes. "Yes, I did." He looked back to Nami without changing his glaring expression. "Sorry, but I had to. He was in the way."

"Where's my baby..?" Nami was beginning to cry again, but she pulled her lips in. She never thought that she would miss her daughter sobbing again. At least it would let her know that she was still alive.

"Don't worry, I haven't done anything to her. She's all taken care of, I promise." He tightened his hold on her and she felt the cold knife on her arm. He noticed the slight trembling from her, indicating that she was beyond scared. "You're upset right now. I don't blame you, but at least we have each other." He leaned into her ear, and he whispered, "Don't you see? We're finally together after all these years. Now no one will come between us. Not this time. I'll make sure it won't happen again."

Nami's trembling grew intense after he pressed his lips on her left temple. He savored this moment he yearned for by adding another peck, but longer. Then he lowered down to her ear again. She felt his cold smirk, exactly like she remembered from way back. It was the only thing that made her remember him to this day.

"I love you, Nami..."

Nami screamed with the top of her lungs. All of this was a nightmare; a brutal, hellish, disgusting nightmare.

 _How did everything end up like this? Sanji, Nojiko, someone! Help! Please God!_

 _ **HELP ME!**_

Gasping, Nami jumped upright. Her chest heaved in and out as she panted, unable to control her breathing. Sweat drenched her skin and strands of hair stuck to her face and neck. Her eyes, round and wide open, were full of tremendous anxiety.

Hesitantly, she looked around the room. Everything was in place. She was still in bed. The night was young, no rainfall or thunder outside her bedroom window. And there was no other presence in sight.

Her muscles tensed by the disturbing fear she had. Goosebumps were all over her arms and legs, shaking uncomfortably. Everything felt so real to her; the blood on her hands, the chilling breath on her neck, and his sadistic, manipulating voice. Why, oh why, can't she get that damned voice out of her head?

"...Nami? Wha-what's wrong?" Still shaken up, she took a cautious glimpse to what she heard beside her on the bed. Sanji sat up on his elbows and rubbed his hand on his face before he glanced over to her, eyes swollen from fatigue.

She sighed in relief, placing one hand on her head. It was all a dream. Thank God.

"Sorry, it's nothing," she said, shaking her head.

"You sure? Was it another nightmare?" He asked. Nami nodded, without sparing him a glance.

"Yeah, I'm fine though."

Nami sucked in her breath and yanked the comforter off. If Sanji was here, then that must mean...

Surprised, Sanji watched her jump out of bed. "Where are you going?" He tried to ask, but Nami hurried out the door in a flash.

"I have to check on the baby!"

"What?" He said, confused.

Bursting the door open, Nami threw her head in the doorway and scoped out the room. She spotted her daughter, Kimi, sleeping in her crib, still at peace like the last time, before the dream occured. She stepped right next to the crib and sighed in relief again, thanking the heavens for keeping Kimi safe.

"Is everything okay, Nami?" Nami spun around in fright. Sanji stood in the doorframe with his arms crossed, uncertain about Nami's strange behavior. This wasn't the first time she started acting this way.

"Yeah, everything's fine," she replied quickly. This wasn't the first lie she said. Sanji uncrossed his arms and walked inside. He too peered down to Kimi. "I just wanted to see how she is."

Sanji nodded before he switched his attention to his wife. "It's the sixth time this week. Are you sure you're okay? I worry about you, you know."

"I-I know, but really, I'm fine."

He didn't buy any of it. She was obviously lying to him, and herself.

"Nami, I'm your husband. You can tell me anything. And I'm not gonna judge you."

"There's nothing for me tell you." She placed one hand on his arm as a calm gesture. "I'm fine, look at me, I'm fine." Nami removed her hand and exited out of the nursery. "Let's go back to bed."

Sanji turned his head over his shoulder, following her as she entered their bedroom. He knew something was bothering her, but he didn't understand why she won't confess what was on her mind this past week. Should he let this go and leave her be?

Sitting on her bedside, Nami grabbed the end of the comforter and pulled the thick blanket over her legs. She paused at the top of her thighs. The things she saw in her dream appeared in her head, causing her hands to crumble the comforter. She sincerely swore that the dream felt so real she thought she lost them for good.

Sanji climbed inside the bed and took a seat right next to her. She crossed her eyes to him as he tugged the comforter over him. Then, Nami looked away. They both sat in complete silence, neither one of them facing the other. Sanji didn't catch her fiddling with the end of the comforter as he breathed out from his nose, his shoulders gradually dropping down. Something had to be explained or else things won't be getting any better. He attempted to say something to her, but she suddenly pounced on him and slammed her mouth on his.

"Mmf…?!" A shocked muffle escaped from his throat. Nami had her hands grasping his face as she moved her lips up and down without stopping. She threw her knees to either side of his waist and sat on his lap to straddle him. Panting, she sucked on his flesh hungrily and moaned after tasting him.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Sanji was unable to breathe, like his lungs were blocked. He sat there totally stunned, incapable of moving, but being moved. He subconsciously raised his arms to hold her, but he paused midway. His hands clenched to fists, realizing that this didn't feel right, it felt forced.

"Nami-" When he had the chance to speak from their mouths parting, she darted her tongue in, surprising him again as he released a groan.

Tangling her arms around his neck, Nami pulled him closer. Their bodies pressed against each other, exchanging hot and heavy heat. She tilted her head to kiss him harder, and deeper. Their tongues played like there was no tomorrow, inciting him to moan uncontrollably, which he did. Her hips rocked slightly until she sped up the pace, increasing the heat within them.

 _Oh God..._ The arousal drove Sanji insane. He tried to resist this lecherous pleasure, but his body gradually betrayed him as his arms began to raise up, intending to wrap them around his wife and clutch her. His insides started to stir as his heart pounded against his chest. Fighting his desires, he grabbed her by the shoulders. He won't let himself take advantage of this. He'd be no different from the assaulters he threw behind bars.

"Nami stop!" He finally pried her off him, practically getting his lips ripped off. Nami leaned in to continue, but Sanji clamped her mouth with his hand, still keeping her away at a safe distance. She immediately stopped resisting, which made Sanji relax a little. Their intimate kiss lingered on him. He blew out a pop of breath as he blinked twice, a bit dizzy. His heart was still pounding, but he ignored it. In all honesty, he would've given in if this was a different time. "W-what's going on?" He asked, looking directly into her eyes. Still overwhelmed by that kiss, he cleared his throat.

Loosening her arms around his neck, Nami peered down. Sanji gave her a confused look. "Babe, what is it?"

Her eyes welled up in tears. She slowly whimpered, until it became audible when she buried her face into Sanji's shoulder, her arms bringing him closer in a gentle hug.

"Nami, please talk to me. I'm right here," he said, hugging her back to calm her down. She lifted her head up and wiped her eyes.

"I'm just… glad you're still with me, even though I'm a total mess," she sniffled, forcing a smile. Sanji knitted his eyebrows together.

"I'm confused," he admitted, completely lost. Nami chuckled before she shook her head.

"Just forget about it." She removed herself from his lap and moved back to her bedside. Sanji stared at her as she slid underneath the covers. He bumped his eyebrows up as a shrug.

"Alright," he grumbled before he joined her. He then embraced Nami from behind. She smiled at him as she snuggled into his arms, holding onto one of his hands with hers. "What's really bothering you?" A few seconds of silence swept in when she paused. "And I don't want any more excuses."

"..." Nami lowered her head. She wanted to get something off her chest, but she didn't know how to. Her hand squeezed Sanji's, which made him glance to them. "I-"

Dropping his eyelids to a close, Sanji pressed his lips on Nami's head for a long kiss. He sighed in exhaustion. "Nevermind. It's getting late. We can discuss about this in another time. Good night."

"Good night," she mumbled. She listened to Sanji drift asleep as he let out a light exhale. The moonlight from outside made her eyes wander to the window for some reason. A crescent moon, a possibly a waxing crescent, was high in the sky along with the stars. She found comfort in gazing at them, just floating up there with no worries or troubles. She had always wondered what that kind of life would be like.

Subsiding her thoughts, she closed her eyes and decided to just go to sleep. The moon was beyond out of her reach. Why would she go there if she already had what she needed right here? Anything here cannot be replaced with whatever is up there.


End file.
